


A Strange Progression

by TheAmethystRiddle



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmethystRiddle/pseuds/TheAmethystRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a strange progression, their relationship - from strangers to lovers, from near enemies to the nearest they'd either been to another person. When Kira looked back, she supposed it was the little moments that had done it, small kindnesses and forgettable events that brought them together in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Progression

**Author's Note:**

> At the insistence of a friend I've begun watching DS9 and, as I was already a Kira/Dax shipper from outside the fandom, I thought I might write little ficlets as I watched just about my impressions and moments that occurred to me.

Kira wakes with an awful start, her heart pounding and her clothes soaked with sweat. The nightmares again. Always the same, always about the war. Her shirt sticks to her back, and she peels it away from her skin with a shudder. She needs to get out of here, out of the dark cave of her room. She can feel the old restlessness rising in her bones, the memories of constant watchfulness and constant fear. The memory of pain even dermal regenerators cannot heal over.

She gets out of bed slowly, the floor cool against her feet. Rather than bother with changing her clothes, she simply steps outside and stands in front of one of the vents in the hall. The atmospheric setting is at lower temperature in the living quarters to facilitate sleep, and Kira shivers. The pain, the fear, the anger can all be let go for just a moment when she closes her eyes in the soothing cold.

“Do you sleep like this or am I happening upon a noteworthy event?” comes a quiet voice, and Kira jumps violently, whirling around only to find Dax smiling calmly at her.

“Don’t _do_ that!” Kira snaps, struggling to regain her composure. The pain comes rushing back, filling up every pore of her body, and she wants to lash out at this woman standing before her, this woman who took away her instant of peace. But it is not Dax’s fault. She does not know. No one knows. She cannot let anyone see what she lives with because she cannot afford to be weak. Perhaps there will be a time for that, but it is not now, not on this Starfleet space station staring at this Starfleet officer.

“Do what?”

“Sneak up on me like that.” Kira feels the frown on her face, her furrowed brow, even as Dax continues to smile as though they are talking about the weather.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I startled you.” Dax’s smile becomes apologetic. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re soaked in sweat.” It is stated simply as an observation, but Kira feels her cheeks reddening.

“I’m fine,” she repeats. Dax blinks at her slowly, her expression sobering.

“Major, I know what a nightmare looks like. Several of my hosts served in combat, as you did. It is a – harsh – experience.”

Kira gapes at her, wondering if she is this transparent to everyone or simply to the strange woman standing in front of her. Dax smiles again, cocking her head.

“I've lived for over three hundred years, Major. I see things others sometimes cannot.”

Kira stares at her for a moment, her heart still slowing from the initial shock, and then lets out a deep sigh.

“Kira,” she says, and when Dax gives her an enquiring look she clarifies. “Just call me Kira.”

Dax’s smile widens.

“Kira. I will leave you to yourself, but if you ever wish to talk about your experiences, please feel free to come to me. I'll understand at least some of what you have been through.”

Kira nods and watches as Dax leaves, a strange feeling in her stomach. She has come to at least respect Benjamin Sisko, but to find a possible ally – even a friend, perhaps – among the members of Starfleet is still a strange idea to her. She shakes her head and looks down at her sleeping clothes. They are at least cool, if not dry, and with a sigh she returns to her bed. With any luck, this will be the last of the nightmares tonight.


End file.
